


I Got You

by rainbowcorktree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt Isaac, Hurt/Comfort, Idk what I’m doing, Implied Relationships, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac Lahey Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Isaac Lahey has panic attacks, Isaac thinks he messed up, Isaac-centric, M/M, Nice Derek Hale, Pack Bonding, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Derek, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Scared Isaac, Scared Isaac Lahey, Sweet Derek Hale, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowcorktree/pseuds/rainbowcorktree
Summary: During pack bonding, Isaac drops a glass and is scared that Derek will hurt him. Scott helps him through it until Derek is the only one that can show Isaac that he is safe.TW: panic attacks, PTSD, past abuse
Relationships: Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey & Scott McCall
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic ahhh! I’m so nervous to post this but I hope you all like it! Any feedback is greatly appreciated!

After many, many, many requests from Scott and Stiles, and convincing from Lydia that bonding would help make a better pack, pack bonding became a weekly activity. Everyone would come over to Derek’s, who would be cooking dinner, they would all eat, and then watch a movie or play some board game. Dish duty rotated every week, after Isaac and Lydia always became the ones doing the dishes because they were the last ones to refuse. 

This week, it was Isaac and Scott’s turn. The rest of the pack were being their loud selves while trying to decide a movie. Everything was going smoothly. 

Scott and Isaac were almost done cleaning up the dishes when Isaac tried to grab a glass, and the glass slipped right out of his hand and onto the floor. 

He heard the ping of the glass as the cup shattered. 

Isaac looked at it. He couldn’t take his eyes off of it. 

Last time he broke a glass his father hadn’t let him live it down. 

His father wasn’t here. 

His father was dead. 

But he had never BROKEN any of Derek’s things. 

What would be in store for him? 

Scott looked at Isaac, who seemed to be looking pale as he stared at the mess. The other members of the pack hadn’t even looked over, as the commotion of picking a movie was loud enough to overwhelm the shatter. 

“Isaac, you good?” 

Isaac looked up at Scott and seemed to become more and more upset. “Derek’s gonna get so mad, Scott. He’s gonna get so mad! I have to leave before he knows I did it!”

Scott knew about Isaac’s past. He knew that Isaac was basically trained to think whenever something small happened, there would be consequences for Isaac. Painful consequences. 

“Isaac, it’s okay, it’s just a cup-“

“I broke it, Scott! I broke it!”

Isaac’s breathing started to pick up and it was clear he was on his way to some mental breakdown. Scott went up to Isaac and took his hands in his own. “You’re okay, Isaac. Everything’s fine.”

“He’s gonna hurt me.” It came out as a tiny whisper. He looked like he was about to faint. 

“Isaac, are you having a panic attack?”

“I’m fine, Sc-Scott.”

As soon as Isaac uttered those words, he started holding his head in his hands. He sank to the ground as he lost control. His heartbeat increased to a ridiculously fast speed as his hands started to shake. Scott pulled Isaac close and tried reassuring him. 

“Isaac, I’m here. I’m here. You’re okay.”

Scott had helped Stiles through panic attacks for years. This time though, Scott thought it was some combination of a flashback and anxiety. Scott struggled to figure out what to do by himself. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” Isaac started saying. 

Isaac wouldn’t want to see Derek. Scott knew that. But Derek freaking lived with Isaac. Derek have Isaac the bite for a reason. He knew about his past. And Derek could help. 

“Derek!” Scott called. 

Isaac looked up at Scott in fear. “No. No, Scott!! Please, Scott, no!”

Scott looked at Isaac and tried to soothe him. “Derek’s not gonna hurt you. He’s going to help.”

Derek walked into the kitchen and looked at the sight in front of him. Broken glass. On the floor, Scott was holding a trembling, terrified Isaac. 

“W-what happened?” Derek asked as he walked closer to the pair and kneeled down. 

“Isaac broke a glass. By accident.” 

As Scott said that, Isaac crawled closer to Scott, and farther away from Derek. The wheels in Derek’s head began to turn. Isaac’s dad must have hurt him pretty bad if he had broken something in the past. He was that older male. The older male like his dad. Isaac was terrified of him. 

“Hey, hey, hey, Isaac. I’m not gonna hurt you. I would never hurt you, I promise.” Derek sat down on the other side of Isaac and tried to calm him down. 

“You didn’t mean to drop the glass. Accidents happen. You are safe here. I. Will. Not. Hurt. You.” 

The words seemed to go through to Isaac a little bit, but he still looked scared out of his mind. “Isaac, did you hear that? Derek’s not gonna hurt you,” Scott tried. 

Isaac nodded and buried his head in Scott’s shoulder, embarrassed. 

Derek tried to take control of the situation. “Scott, go back with the others. I got this.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Scott got up to leave and Isaac clinged to him. Scott whispered some sweet nothings and left to join the rest of the pack. Isaac seemed seconds away from staying held together. 

Derek noticed Isaac’s breathing didn’t subside. In fact, it sped up along with his heartbeat. 

“Let’s try to slow your breathing down, alright? Deep breaths. Deep breaths.”

Derek didn’t seem to get through to Isaac, so he gently put his hand on his chin, and guided his head so Isaac was looking at him. 

“We need to slow your breathing down. Can you follow me?”

Derek started to breathe in, and out. In, and out. Slowly, Isaac started to match Derek. “Good,” Derek encouraged. Isaac’s breaths began to come at a more normal speed. 

“You’ve been through this before. I promise you’re okay,” Derek soothed. Derek knew about Isaac’s panic attacks. He’s seen the beta get anxious over small spaces before. He tried to help as best as he could. Isaac was his beta, after all. He had to protect him. 

Isaac’s breathing slowed down to a normal speed, and Derek was relieved. Isaac’s heart rate, however, was still beating extremely fast. 

“Isaac? What’s scaring you?” Derek asked. 

Isaac let out the quietest voice Derek had ever heard. “You.”

“Why am I scaring you?” Derek already knew the answer, but he couldn’t help but feel a little hurt. 

“I know you’re not him, but it just feels too similar-“

Derek cut Isaac off by scooting closer and wrapping his arm around the boy. 

“I understand how you could see me as similar to your father. But I won’t ever react the way he did. I want to make sure you’re okay,” Derek said softly. 

Isaac, still shaking, turned to look at his alpha. “I’m fine. Really.”

“Isaac, you don’t look fine.”

Isaac looked at his hands and then tried to look up at Derek. 

“I don’t know why I keep thinking every time I fuck up someone’s gonna hurt me. Or lock me up.” He started to tear up and Derek tightened his grip around Isaac. 

“It’s because that did happen to you. You don’t know anything else.”

“I’m sorry, Derek.” Derek couldn’t bear to look at how upset his beta was. His father broke him and left someone else to clean up the mess. 

“You don’t need to be sorry. There’s no need to be embarrassed. You can’t help but react this way. And we’re gonna help you through it, alright?”

Derek’s words seemed to go through to Isaac. “Alright.” It was an insincere response. But Derek would take it. 

“Isaac? Can you say something for me?” Derek asked. 

“What?” The boy looked intimidated, but not terrified. That was a step. 

“Say that I’m not going to hurt you. Say it.”

“Why?”

Derek glared at Isaac. As soon as he did that, he regretted it. 

“You’re not going to hurt me.” Isaac’s voice was shaking. 

“Why do you sound like that again?”

“You looked at me. Like that. I did what you asked me to do. Can we just forget about this?” 

Isaac started to get up when Derek pulled him back down. 

“Isaac, I know I come off as harsh, and I can be harsh but that wouldn’t turn into hitting or punching you. Ever. No matter how mad I am, it would never turn physical, you understand?”

Isaac nodded. Derek was unsure if the words really got through to Isaac, but regardless, this was going to take time. Getting Isaac to get used to being safe would take a lot of time. But Derek was willing to go through all of it for the boy. 

Derek pulled Isaac into a hug and whispered in his ear. “I’m here for you. I got you.”

Isaac relaxed into Derek’s hug and leaned up against his alpha. Derek was his protector. He probably wouldn’t think to hit him. 

Derek helped Isaac stand up and put an arm around his waist. “I’ll clean up the glass later,” Derek said, ready for Isaac’s incoming rebuttal. 

“No, no, Derek, I made the mess, I’ll clean it up-“

“Isaac. It’s all good. I got it.”

Isaac flashed a small smile. “Okay.”

The two joined the rest of the pack on the couch. Isaac sat next to Scott, who practically pulled Isaac next to him. “You okay?” Scott asked. 

“I’m okay.” Isaac was half saying it to Scott, but half saying it to himself. 

Derek gently took Isaac’s hand into his and shifted to be next to him. Isaac looked up at his alpha. 

“I got you,” Derek whispered. “I got you.”


End file.
